À l'ombre d'un cerisier
by Aki-KuroHime
Summary: La vie d'adolescents en colocation, le lycée, les amours. Quand les riches et les prolétaires se rencontrent, des étincelles voleront.
1. Chapter 1

Dans l'ombre d'un cerisier

**Introduction d'Aki-KuroHime** :

Bonjour !! C'est moi, l'auteur qui se fait toujours tabassé par ses personnages ! Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un peu le cas dans toutes les fanfics (héhéhé) mais ce n'est pas de notre faute, on est comme ça !

Voici une histoire Bleachienne où la Soul Society n'a jamais exister, seulement les personnages (qui appartiennent à Tite Kubo le chanceux - -) vont au lycée comme tous les autres adolescents et vivent l'amour, ce petit sacripant.

Dans cette fanfic, FAITE DEMI-TOUR SI VOUS TENEZ A LA VIE !, il aura

Des couples hétéros (Berk)

Des shonen-ai (ptêtre bien du Yaoi, mais que voie-je la ! Des étoiles dans vos yeux)

Du shojo-ai (sa je tripe pas fort, mais c'était pour le bien de ma fanfic !)

Bonne lecture, et tué seulement APRÈS les deux premières lignes !

Arigato

Chapitre 1

La rentrée

Les élèves aux chemises blanches s'entassent dans la porte principale, à la recherche d'un visage ou d'une coupe de cheveux connue.

L'été dans la tête et le corps dans le printemps, Ichigo se dirige vers les silhouettes familières qui s'animent, pas très loin d'un chêne, à l'ombre rassurante d'un immense feuillage. Déjà, il entend la voix d'Ikkaku gueuler contre Renji, qui riposte de plus belle, devant Hisagi qui s'emmerde ferme, non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers les seins démesurés d'Orihime, prise entre Soi Fon et Momo qui écoutait les récits de Nanao.

Proche, Kira tente de les séparés d'un sourire HYPER banal dont il a le secret. Hanatarou, fraîchement sortit du collège, mais depuis longtemps connaissance de la joyeuse compagnie (panne d'inspiration), s'était caché derrière Ishida, assis à terre, un éternel bouquin entre les mains. Ganju, quant à lui, matte non pas subtilement les jupes des nouvelles, gifles assurées.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se régale déjà d'avance de cette nouvelle année. Dure la vie de deuxième !

Dans la salle des profs, les profs de deuxième consulte leurs listes. Shunsui, après un bref coup d'œil vers son collègue Ukitake, consulte sa liste d'élèves d'anglais. Ukitake, lui, fait de même et essaie d'oublier les yeux de son ami. Kenpachi, le prof de math, tant qu'à lui, ne daigne même pas à savoir le numéro de son groupe. Yoruichi, par contre, prends un malin plaisir à imaginé les visages de ses élèves, notamment celui de Soi Fon, qui l'intrigue.

Plus loin, Unohana, prof de science, jette un bref coup d'œil à sa liste et bloque sur un nom assez spécial : Hanatarou Yamada.

Elle aussi sourit en imaginant le garçon.

Toshiro marche seul à l'ombre des murs en regardant en biais les cheveux presque mauve de son amie d'enfance, qui l'a laissé de côté le lycée venu.

Mélancolie.

L'école publique Des Iris à ouvert ces portes.

Vive la rentrée.

Recommencement.

Deux rues plus loin, ce sont des élèves en uniformes rouges, descendants de Mercedes qui accueillent avec des yeux froids le panneau École privée Amnésie fraîchement repeint aux couleurs mauves pâles. Yumichika, impressionner par la grandeur du batîment en marbre, observe sans gêne les _gosses de riches _qui défilent avec leurs coupes made in luxe et leurs postures moi-je-suis-plus-riche-que-vous.

Ayasegawa déteste par-dessus tous l'argent. Mais pas le choix quand on est le fils d'un gros producteur de film. Jetant un coup d'œil sur le cadran de son cellulaire _cadeau de papa,_ il agrippe son sac dans le fond de la Cadillac et se précipite dans la foule, manquant de bousculer un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et au sourire carnassier.

Filant et zigzagant à travers les écoliers, il arrive de justement devant les immenses portes.

Saleté de riches.

Vive la beauté!

Fin du premier chapitre

Aki : C'est un petit bonheur…

Yumichika : J'espère au moins qu'il aura des beaux mecs à cette école de riches !?

Aki : Plein plein plein !

Yumichika : Qui ça, qui ça !

Aki : ah ah, c'est une prochaine fois.

Yumichika : Pas zuste !

Aki : Pendant ce temps, allons mater !

Yumichika : Bonne idée ! Je vais me faire tout beau !


	2. Chapter 2

Rencontre

**Introduction **: Bzzouuure la compagnie ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup de vos commentaires, j'en prends grand soin. Désolé si le langage que j'utilise est... Étrange, mais c'est dans ma façon d'écrire. Désolé aussi pour le « panne d'inspriration » au milieu du texte du chapitre 1. C'est une de mes premières fanfics que je publie !

Soumimasen

Je recommencerai plus promis !

Bonne lecture

- Je suis votre prof de math, monsieur Zaraki, mais vous avez intérêt à m'appeler Monsieur. Je me fous de vos résultats précédents, de vos exploits de petits génies et vos trophées. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre les maths, alors vous allez apprendre les maths que vous le vouliez ou non !

Frappant sa main gigantesque sur le bureau, il parcoure la classe de ses yeux remplis de… on ne sait trop quoi comme sentiment.

Ichigo se raidit sur sa chaise et échappe au regard de son nouveau prof. Déjà que son look de punk et ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête l'effrayaient, sans compter sa peau couverte de cicatrices douteuses, le voilà complètement terrorisé.

Plus loin, au contraire, son ami Ikkaku sent en lui monté de l'admiration envers cet homme.

L'avant-midi se déroula sans accident, du moins pas physique. Plusieurs élèves ressortirent de la classe avec la conviction d'étudier ce soir pour ne pas avoir de représailles le lendemain.

- Alors on a quoi comme prochain cours, dit Hisagi dans le couloir où ils avaient tous habitude de se rencontrer.

- Histoire, avec un prof, euh, Ukitake je crois, répondit Kira

- Drôle de nom, s'exclama Ichigo en compagnie d'Ikkaku

- Bonjour tout le monde, plaça Hanatarou en arrivant en courant.

- Alors, tes cours ? Ça va toujours ? demanda Ganju, faignant de ne pas regarder Orihime qui parlait un peu plus loin avec Momo.

- Unohana est la meilleur prof de science !

- Chanceux, nous notre prof de math est un vrai démon. J'en ai encore des frissons.

- Voyons Ichigo, t'es vraiment une petite nature ! lâcha Ikkaku.

- Ouais, il n'était pas si affreux que ça quand même ! rajouta Renji

- Heeiin. T'es pas mieux môôôsieur épis de maïs. Tu tremblais comme une petite fille !

- Répète ça pour voir !

_Encore une journée animé_

Yumichika parcourais les couloirs déserts à la recherche de sa prochaine classe. Quand il arriva, un groupe avait déjà pris place.

- Hey les gars ! Ya un nouveau !

- Approoooche, on ne va pas te manger ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ayasegawa Yumichika.

- Moi c'est Il Forte. Voilà Ulquiorra là-bas. Nnoitora à gauche, Grimmjow c'est celui avec les cheveux bleu, Szayel, ne t'inquiète pas pour ses cheveux roses, mais ne va jamais avec lui dans un endroit sombre. Ça c'est Arroniro, fait attention c'est un coureur de jupon et sans oublier le gro… le grand ben c'est Yammy.

- Enchanté.

- C'est cool tes cheveux.

- Merci.

- Ulquiorra, dit au moins quelque chose

- …

- S'en ait désespérant.

- Szayel, arrête de le regarder dmême.

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Jte connaît assez. Lâche ce scapel !

- Mais je tiens aucun scapel !

- Vos geules, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Ah la la la, le petit chaton a mal à la tetête.

- Je vais t'en foutre des chatons.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Yumichika se sentait SÉRIEUSEMENT mit à l'écart

À suivre…

Aki : Je me sens faible

Yumichika : Nooon

Aki : J'ai peuuur, je ressens un gros stress d'auteur. Un couple à la fois, un couple à la fois, un couple à la fois…

Yumichika : chût. Tiens, pour te consoler, tu pourras admirer ma beauté

Aki : Merciiii. J'espère que vous avez aimé et ne vous gêné pas pour mettre des reviews. Ça m'aide beaucoup !

Yumichika : Oh mon Dieu, j'ai une mèche de travers.

Aki : Je te comprends tellement… Allons acheter des beignes.


End file.
